You're Just My Beautiful Problem
by Fin Moore
Summary: During the time the cartoon takes place, Marceline suffers from bipolar depression and post-traumatic stress disorder from the past events of her life. Princess Bubblegum is having trouble coming to terms with her sexuality and is facing inner turmoil from it. The two come together in a loving, caring relationship and support one. Rated M for sexy times later on. BUBBLINE!
1. Chapter 1

You're Just My Beautiful Problem

**Hey guys! Before starting there are just a few things I want to clear up. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written and my first book in general, so it will probably be kind of iffy. This is (obviously) an Adventure Time fanfiction, and has TONS of Bubbline/Sugarless Gum. That's what the whole story is based on, so it kind of makes sense. This story takes place in Ooo, in the time that the TV show is set in, but straying away from main characters Finn and Jake and towards the romance of Marceline and PB. Marceline struggles with bipolar depression and post-traumatic stress disorder throughout the story, and PB is confused with her sexual identity, and is having inner turmoil about it. Rated M because later on there will be some pretty mild 'Sexy Times' ;). Thank you for reading and please review! BYE!**

** Chapter 1: Marceline POV**

_"Marceline, here's your rock shirt." Jake's arms are outstretched towards me, holding the soft, dark shirt._

"_Hey, that's not-"_

_ "That's mine! That's mine." Princess Bubblegum rushes up and quickly snatches the shirt from Jake's hands, looking slightly embarrassed._

_ "You kept the shirt I gave you?" I ask quizzically._

_ "Yeah, it, uh, means a lot to me."_

_ Suddenly, everything begins to shake and fade out, and her words are echoed over and over. "means a lot to me. Means a lot to me."_

I jolt upwards, out of my floating slumber, panting and sweating. Finally, I realize where I am, and what dream I was having. I'm always having flashbacks to my life's significant events, which can be a real drag. I look over to my nightstand to see a picture of sweet, sweet Bonnie.

"Oh, Bon-bon, you said it meant a lot to you, the doorlord took it as your most prized possession, that's got to mean something, right?" I sigh, before getting up off my coffin. I have a busy day today. Sadly, I'm not up in white, where I glide through life on a leaf flowing through a gentle breeze, but at least I'm not drowning in the waves of the sea of blue, where depression is ripe and you'd rather die than live through another wave crashing onto shore, over your head, where you can't breathe the air just above you. Nope. I was taking a walk through the gray, not depressed to the verge of suicide, but not content or happy enough to be at an anti-drug high. Just, 'normal'.

I'm not so sure that's a good thing though. I've spent many days stuck in the gray, not wanting to cut or swallow some pills, but not wanting to get up and face the day, either. Just wanting to lay there and let the world go on without me. These days, I'd have no motivation to do anything, as though there wasn't a purpose, I had nothing to live for.

Of course, I know that's not true. There's always a part of me that knows, even if its not mutual, as long as Bonnibel Bubblegum is on this planet, there is something for me to live for. I just worry that it's not enough to hush the demons convincing me it'd be better to die.

**So, sorry the first chapter wasn't much action, and it was pretty short, it was more picking the brain of Marceline and seeing where she stands with her bipolar depression, as well as her feelings toward Princess Bubblegum. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Allie**


	2. UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

**HELLO ALL MY LOVELIES! Sorry for my screaming. :D I haven't seen you guys in awhile! Which I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry about. I got some great motivation from your reviews, but their were a few reasons I postponed continuing this story.**

**#1: I lost my account password :P**

**#2: I didn't have any ideas for how to continue from the first chapter (but now I do)**

**#3: I was diagnosed with a mental disorder a few months after the first chapter was released.**

**But we won't get into my LIFE DRAMA! Because that's boring.**

**As for this story, I definitely have plans to continue it, but not right now. I know, I'm sorry! Don't be mad! :( I love this story but at the moment I'm more interested in another story I'm writing. That story is based on the Maximum Ride book series, if that interests you. I do plan to come back to this story in the future, but for now, its in the back of my mind.**


End file.
